


At the Minister's Behest

by peitho_x (canadiandutchiefangirl)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, definitely more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiandutchiefangirl/pseuds/peitho_x
Summary: It was a small brick house in London, normally for the Minister for Magic to use. However, since Ron and Hermione’s family was too large, it sat mostly empty. Ginny had never even been inside before. She hesitated a moment before knocking on the door.***When Ginny receives a letter from Hermione about a unique arrangement between the two of them, she is intrigued to find out more about this new side of her old friend. Post-BoH. PWP.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 17





	At the Minister's Behest

It was a small brick house in London, normally for the Minister for Magic to use. However, since Ron and Hermione’s family was too large, it sat mostly empty. Ginny had never even been inside before. She hesitated a moment before knocking on the door.

Hermione opened the door a few moments later, clad in a dark robe so long it pooled at her feet. Though it covered her from the neck down, the folds clung to her curves in such a way that Ginny was nearly certain that she wore nothing underneath.

“Ginny!” she said with a smile, embracing her. “It’s wonderful to see you.” Ginny was enveloped in her scent – a combination of lavender, mint, and old books.

“I was glad to get your invitation,” Ginny said as she stepped inside, and Hermione closed the door behind her. Hermione smiled to herself. That was one of the things she liked most about Ginny: the way she got straight to the point.

“I’m assuming you’ve accepted my offer then?” she asked.

Ginny felt a tug in her abdomen when she thought about the letter she had received a week prior – and the signed contract she now held in her hands. She held it out to Hermione. “Yes,” she said simply.

Hermione smiled as she took the papers from her. “Is there anything you would like to change in the agreement?” She was using the tone Ginny had heard her use many times at work: cool, professional, but this time with an edge of allure, of suggestiveness.

“No, it all sounds good to me,” Ginny said.

Her smile widened. “Lovely.” She picked up a bundle of clothes from a side table and handed them to Ginny. “Please go into the next room and put these on. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

It was a reasonably large room, dimly lit with a red glow – the source of which Ginny could not pinpoint. A large bed, covered in red velvet, stood at the centre on a slightly raised platform. Various toys and contraptions hung on the walls or sat on tables of varying height, just waiting to be used. Ginny was no prude, but she didn’t even recognize several items.

The bundle of clothes turned out to be a sort of parody of their old Hogwarts uniform – tight and revealing – complete with lingerie. The skirt barely covered anything, revealing the Gryffindor-red thong underneath. Ginny’s breasts – clad in the same red lace – were in danger of falling out of the tiny blouse, and a small gold and red tie nestled between them. Her long legs, strong and muscled from her many years of Quidditch, wore stockings.

Once she had changed, she sat on the bed, trying not to fidget. It was difficult to not feel overwhelmed by all this. But Hermione was one of her oldest friends and she trusted her with her life – and besides, she really wanted to experience this side of her.

Hermione didn’t make her wait too long – just long enough to get a little nervous, not long enough to get bored. Ginny felt her presence before she heard or saw her. Hemione emanated a certain magical power that Ginny had never felt from anyone else. She had grown from a girl who was the brightest witch of her age to one of the most powerful witches in centuries. She had really come into her own since the end of the War – becoming a commanding presence. Ginny wondered if this side of her was a part of how that transformation had happened.

Hermione had changed into a different robe – black sheer fabric that railed behind her, but clung tight to her arms, thus not getting in her way. Hermione, always the practical one. Through the fabric, Ginny saw a dark lingerie set – bra, thong, and stockings held up by garters.

The door closed behind her with wandless, wordless magic and all Ginny could do was stare as she approached her. Hermione smiled at seeing Ginny so tongue-tied.

“ _Corpus suspendo_ ,” she said and Ginny found herself hanging in midair, spreadeagle.

Hermione slowly walked around Ginny, looking her over. “You know,” she said. “I had a crush on you when we were in school.”

“Really?” Ginny craned her neck to see Hermione where she stood behind her.

“Mhmm,” she hummed, coming back around. “When you and Harry first got together and I felt jealous, I thought I liked him. As it turned out, I was simply jealous _of_ him.” She looked at Ginny. “Does he know you’re here?”

“Yes, but he doesn’t know why,” Ginny said and Hermione nodded. “What about _your_ husband?”

“We have an agreement,” Hermione said. “But he never knows specifics.” She stood in front of Ginny, eyes evaluating, and undid the one straining button on her blouse. Ginny’s breasts, unhampered by the tight fabric, bounced out, only just held by the lacy bra. Hermione smiled slightly as she dropped the top to the floor.

Then she stepped back, and Ginny felt something touch her inner thigh. She jumped – as much as one could while suspended in the air – and looked down but saw nothing. Suddenly, she felt _something_ push the thong aside and enter her; it was more probing than a cock but lacked the solidness of fingers. She squirmed as she felt it enter and fill her – more accommodating than a cock, as it spread out and changed shape inside her. Hermione watched her with interest.

Ginny cried out as the _something_ inside her began to pulse. It felt like it was hitting every nerve ending, every _spot_ , right on. She threw her head back, wanting to move her hips against something, her arms tugging at their invisible restraints, but gaining no friction as she hung in the air.

Hermione smiled as she watched Ginny struggle, nearly overwhelmed by the sensation. She concentrated on the magic, increasing the rhythm of the pulses, making Ginny cry out again. She approached her quietly and moved Ginny so she hung horizontally on her back in the air. The magic still pulsed inside her and Ginny seemed to have barely noticed her change in position, hips squirming as she neared her release.

Hermione stepped between Ginny’s legs; her pussy was at eye level, gaping open with the magical intrusion. She watched with interest as she got closer to her climax, her thigh muscles spasming.

The last few pulses she pressed extra hard into Ginny, whose vocabulary seemed to have been limited to “Fuck,” and “Yes,” and “Hermione” – which was exactly what she cried when she came: “Fuck, yes, Hermione!”

Ginny’s chest heaved, breasts straining the red lace as she strained her neck to look down at Hermione. “That was…” she panted. “I’ve never seen magic like that.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Hermione said, circling her. With a wave of her hand, Ginny’s skirt and stockings slid down her legs and fell to the floor, but she stepped in to undo the bra by hand. She then stepped between her legs again and pulled the thong off of her. Ginny felt a thrill go through her at the touch of Hermione’s warm hands as she was finally fully bare to Hermione’s evaluating gaze.

Hermione ran her hand along the inside of Ginny’s thigh as she tried not to squirm. Hermione smiled as she saw her muscles clench. She had already seen Ginny’s pussy in action, so she moved up her body, eyes sharp and hands everywhere.

Ginny tried to keep her breathing even as Hermione inspected every square inch of her body, pressing a few kisses to her breasts with a smile. With a small gesture, Ginny was turned over so she faced the ground and Hermione ran a firm hand down her back. She palmed her buttocks and spread them. After summoning a lubricant from the moisture in the air, she carefully inserted her index finger, slowly twisting and pushing it in. Ginny gasped and then sighed slowly, closing her eyes and trying to relax her muscles.

Once she had passed the second knuckle through, Hermione pulled out slowly and added a second finger. She pressed in again, rotating the fingers until she was inside, where she began to scissor the fingers ever so slightly. Ginny moaned and tried to move her hips upward to get the feeling farther inside her.

"I won't try anything too extreme right now," Hermione said quietly. "That can come later. For now," She began sliding the two fingers in and out of Ginny's ass. "I'd just like to get to know your body a bit more." She kept the tempo fairly slow as she added a third finger, which very nearly made Ginny see stars.

"Fuck," she moaned.

Hermione kept one hand on the small of Ginny's back as she fucked her fingers into her ass.

"Oh, my god!" she gasped. She could not move any part of her body to increase the stimulation, so she was entirely dependent on Hermione to get her off. It was an erotically frustrating situation.

And Hermione did not fail her. Ginny cried out one last time as she came and Hermione slowly pulled out her fingers and pressed a quick kiss to her buttock.

“Well,” Hermione said, circling her. “Now that I’ve gotten to know your body a bit better…” She waved a hand and Ginny was let go from the invisible restraints. Despite the surprise, she managed to land nimbly on her feet, ever the skilled athlete she had always been. She was a little shaky on her legs though, so soon after a climax.

“No spell for anal?” Ginny asked, standing up straight as Hermione stood still in front of her.

"Magic is nice," Hermione said, cleaning her hands with a cloth. "But sometimes you need to go in with your hands."

Ginny grinned. "I'm certainly not complaining."

Hermione crossed over to a wave-shaped piece of furniture that Ginny recognized as a sex couch. She looked Ginny up and down as she slowly untied the robe and let it fall to the ground. Underneath was dark purple lingerie: a balconette bra, thong and stockings with garters. "You have gotten to see what I can do," she said. "Now it's time I see what you can do." She laid down on the couch, legs elevated and spread slightly on the lower wave. 

Ginny approached slowly, eyes locked onto Hermione's, who watched her carefully. She knelt at her feet and pressed her lips to the tip of her stockinged toes, and then her ankle. She slowly moved up her inner leg, brushing her lips against it lightly, as her hand ran up the other leg. Hermione's breath stuttered when she reached the top of the stocking and her lips brushed her skin. Ginny smiled as she began slowly pulling the thong down her legs.

Hermione's pussy was wet when she reached it. She spread the lips with her fingers and drew her tongue through the folds, relishing the taste. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes.

Ginny sucked at Hermione's clit with purpose; after teasing her way up her legs, there was no time to be lost. Hermione moaned, fingers tangled in Ginny's hair as she pressed her face down involuntarily. Pleasure coursed through her as she quickly neared and reached her climax. "So… fucking… good," she gasped.

But Ginny was nowhere near finished. Orgasmic waves were still rolling over Hermione when Ginny pushed two fingers inside her, tongue still on her clit. Hermione cried out and arched her back as Ginny set out a gruelling tempo. She fucked her fingers into Hermione, scissoring and manoeuvring them to her utter undoing.

Hermione came twice more, in fairly close succession, before Ginny was satisfied and sat back. She looked up at Hermione, whose chest heaved and body glistened with a thin sheen of sweat. Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at Ginny.

"Well?" Ginny asked. "Do you need more demonstration of what I can do?"

Hermione smiled and sat up slowly, looking down at Ginny, who still knelt at her feet. "I think I get the idea," she said, standing up. She put a finger under Ginny's chin and made her look up at her. "Now let's see what you can handle."


End file.
